Changing The Past
by DragonMPhantom
Summary: Danny realizes that he loves Vlad, but it's too late, because Vlad's already dead. But there is one way to be with Vlad... If Clockwork would send him back in time :) Pompous Pep, Danny/Vlad Slash
1. Intro

Intro : Grieving

It's been over a month now, and still I'm depressed.

A month ago, if you were to tell me that Vlad would die, I would probably be happy. I mean, no more crazy Frootloop trying to kill my dad and steel my mom, no more big fights I know I can't win...

But now it was different. Turned out, I wasn't happy. I was depressed, and I didn't know why.

Well, I did, but... Why would I be grieving Vlad? I hated him, right? So it didn't make sense.

But... There's a thin line between love and hate. So... Did I maybe love Vlad?

_Okay, so there's the intro. Small, I know :( But the charters are longer :)_

_actually, I already wrote like 7 chapters, because I had to know if I would stick to this story, since I normally do one shots or dragon stories. It gets better, and there're will be slash in it so yea... Enjoy :)_


	2. Chapter 1 : Clockwork

Chapter 1 : Clockwork

That night, I came to a conclusion. I did love Vlad. And I couldn't live without him. So, I wrote a note that said I was running away, packed up a few choice items in my backpack, and went to the basement.

I changed to Phantom and opened the portal. One last look around the home I grew up in left a single tear running down my face. But I would be back... Right?

I flew into the ghost zone and flew to my destination. Once at Clockworks, I hesitated, but continued in anyway.

Clockwork was floating in front of some screens, watching the lives of several choice people. He didn't turn to look at me, but continued to watch the screens as he spoke. "Danny, there are three options I could give you. It is up to you to pick the right one."

"Okay, let's hear 'em," I said. The fact that Clockwork knew anything was disturbing, and at the same time I was grateful. I was never one to be good at explaining my feelings, and it would be just plane awkward to explane my love to Vlad to Clockwork.

"First, I can send you back in time to before Vladmir's death, where you could prevent it. Though, it is not guarantied that Vlad will love you," he started.

"Second choice, I can send you back in time to before Vlad got his ghost powers and you may try to get him to fall in love with you," for this part, he did turn to look at me, "WITHOUT, changing the future drastically."

"And finally, you could go home and morn over Vladmir like an average person."

I pondered over the options. Really, it was a choice between the first two options, because there was no way I would turn back. I just didn't know which one to pick. "Clockwork, I-"

"Great, prepare to be sent back to the past."

I just stood there. I was going to say that I didn't know which option to pick, but turns out I would pick to go to the past. I stood in front of the screens like he wanted.

"Danny, remember not to alter the future too much, okay?" He asked. I nodded, and then felt the weird sensation of passing through time.

P.S. I ain't going through the trouble of checking the grammar and stuff. If it wasn't underlined in red, I let it be. Sorry 'bout that :S


	3. Chapter 2 : Making Friends

Chapter 2 : Making friends

The past was like I remembered it from last time. Everything was bright and colourful, and my Phantom costume and white hair made me blend in perfectly.

I was standing in front of the collage my mom and dad went to... And Vlad. Vlad went to this collage. He would be here.

I walked in through the doors, trying to avoid most people. I was still in high school, and it showed. People would eventually be wondering why I was in a collage.

I wandered aimlessly through the halls, not knowing where I was going. Finally, I came to someone I knew. But, it wasn't Vlad, it was my dad.

"Hey, kid! Can you help me bring these things to the lab!?" He asked in a loud, somewhat obnoxious voice.

"Sure. I'm Danny, who are you?" I asked. Of course, I already knew, but I would seem like a stalker if I just knew so much about him.

"I'm Jack Fenton, a ghost scientist!" He exclaimed proudly.

I smiled. I guess the glowing aura didn't indicate to him that I was a ghost, but it sure would Mom and Vlad. I concentrated on stopping the glow, then responded, "Cool! I've always been interested in ghosts."

Dad smacked me on the back in a friendly manner, almost making me drop the box of stuff I was carrying for him. "That's great! Hey, you should hang out with us this week! We're so close to finishing a portal to the ghost zone! Wait, you'd be in high school, right? Too bad."

Suddenly I got a great idea. Vlad was helping with the portal. "Actually, I graduated already, even though I look really young. I'm actually trying to figure out what kind of career to pick, so it would be great to spent the week helping you."

"Great! You are going to love researching ghosts!" He exclaimed.

We made it to the lab and entered. In the lab, Mom was fixing some sort of invention, like she would in the future. What made me sad for a moment was Vlad staring at her lovingly.

"Hey guys, this is Danny! He's gonna spend the week helping us!"

They both looked up. I stared into Vlad's eyes for a moment. I felt tears coming from happiness of seeing Vlad alive again. I put the box down on the desk, using that as an excuse to not look at him.

"Dan, this is V-man and Maddie!" Dad said.

I winced when he called me Dan. "Nice to meet you. And please, it's Danny. I knew someone named Dan and the name brings back bad memories."

"Oh, sorry," dad said.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Hello, Danny. My name's Vladmir, but you may call me Vlad." He held out his hand and I shook it. Even before he became rich, he was still a gentlemen. His hand felt warm under mine, and that and his voice was all I needed to know that he was truly there, and that this wasn't all a dream.

"Okay. Well, I'm Daniel, but you can call me Danny. But, like I said before, not Dan." I said. He smiled warmly at me, and it made my heart melt.

My mom ruined the moment, though. "Hi, I'm Madeline, but you can call me Maddie." I shook her hand, too.

"So, Danny," Vlad started. "You're interested in ghosts?"

"Yea, and I wanna see if it might be fun enough as a career choice," I said, smiling.

And that was the beginning. Throughout the week, I got to learn a lot about ghost stuff (though a lot of what I already know didn't exist yet) and best of all, I got to know Vlad in a way I never knew him before. It was easy to get along with him when he wasn't trying to kill my dad and get my mom to marry him.

Sorry it took so long to upload, I went camping in the park and there's no electricity at all there :) It was awesome! But, yea, I was too tired to upload when I got back :S

Hope y'all like it


	4. Chapter 3 : The Ghost Portal

Chapter 3 : The ghost postal

Finally, the day had come. The day where we test the ghost portal. The day where their lives would change forever. Especially Vlad's.

I took in a deep breath, and let it out. I was standing in the corner, trying not to interfere.

I watched Vlad look into the tiny portal, and bit my lip. "I'm telling you, Jack, it won't work!"

"Nonsense, V-Man!" Dad yelled.

Mom picked up some sheets and looked them over. "Jack, these calculations aren't right."

Dad grabbed some soda off the desk instead of the ecto-whatever he was supposed to, and pored it into the machine.

It started to glow and smoke. Vlad looked at me with concern. I felt tears coming, I really didn't wanna see Vlad in so much pain, but I couldn't stop it. I looked away and closed my eyes, biting my lip so hard I drew blood.

I couldn't see, but I knew Dad tackled Mom to the ground and the light from the portal was heading towards Vlad. I braced myself, tears finally falling down my face.

And heard him scream. It was terrible, sounded like his soul was being ripped from his body. He fell to the floor, hands covering his face. I opened my eyes, he moved his hands from his face and looked at me. His eyes had hurt in them. I couldn't stay there. I let my aura glow, showing that I was a ghost. His eyes opened in shock and hurt. I walked through the wall and ran as fast as I could. I had to get out of there.

Vlad looked Jack and Maddie to see if they saw Danny was a ghost. They were just staring at him, showing that they hadn't seen Danny. I was about to tell them, but I couldn't. They were ghost hunters, they would kill him. Besides, that ghost knew this would happen, Vlad was going to be the one to destroy him. And with that thought, Vlad passed out.

2 chapters in one day! :)


	5. Chapter 4 : The Hospital

Chapter 4 : The Hospital

I stared at the giant, red glowing hospital sign, holding a box of chocolates and some red roses.

I took a big breath. Vlad knew that I knew what would happen and don't do anything. He knew I was a ghost. He would hate me. But I had to try.

I walked in and to the desk. "Hello, I'm here to see Vlad Masters."

The secretary looked up at me with bored eyes. "Immediate family only," she said.

I sighed. "Can I at least know what room he's in?"

She sighed, and typed in the computer. "Oh, I'm sorry. He's in quarantine."

"Can I give these to whoever works there to give them to him?" I asked, je steering towards the chocolates and flowers.

"Whatever," she said.

I turned the corner towards the quarantine section, then made sure no one was looking. Ecto-Acne wasn't contagious. At least, not to me.

I turned invisible and intangible, and started flying through rooms until I found Vlad.

He was sleeping, thrashing around a bit, mumbling something incomprehensible. I walked up to the bed and placed the chocolates and flowers on the night stand. I placed my cold ghostly hand on his forehead. It was really hot, and the cold must have felt good because he smiled and leaned into it.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. When he saw the hand touching him was a ghost's, he pulled back. He saw it was me and glared evilly. It reminded me of the Vlad from my time, when I would do something stupid and made him mad.

"Vlad, -" I started.

He cut me off. "Get away from me! You... You... Ghost!"

The way he said ghost really hurt, but soon, he would be a ghost.

"Sshhhht, Vlad. It's okay," I said.

"No! Get away! What do you want with me!?" Tears were forming in his eyes. He really thought I was going to hurt him.

"Vlad, I won't hurt you. I swear," I felt sad that he was scared of me.

"You're a ghost!" He yelled, as though that would explain everything.

I shook my head. "Despite what you think, Vlad, not all ghosts are evil."

"Prove it, ecto-scum!" He yelled.

I sighed, and kneeled down on the floor beside the bed. "Vlad, are you evil?" I asked.

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

"You... You're turning into a ghost, Vlad."

He stared at me for a moment, letting it sink in. Finally, he freaked out. "What!? I'm dying!? How do you know that! Who are you, the grim reaper!? I'm dying!" Tears were falling down his face, and he was trying to hide it using his hands.

"No, Vlad," I reached for him, but he pulled back. He looked at me with hurt and anger in his eyes. "Vlad, you're not dying! Listen to me," tears were falling down my face now. "You're changing! Into a Halfa! Like when a caterpillar turns into a butterfly! Vlad, please, stop crying!"

He looked up at me, "You... You ruined my life!" He sobbed a bit, longer. I planted my ace on the side of the bed he was avoiding.

Finally, he spoke again. "What... What's a Halfa?"

I looked up. He was staring at a spot on the bed, but he stopped crying. I took in a whacky breath, and began the explanation.

" A Halfa... It's a half human, half ghost. Kinda like how a wear wolf is half human half wolf. You'll have ghost powers."

Again, he was quiet. I've never seen him like this before. It was like he gave up, and was taking whatever was thrown at him. "How do you know?"

"Well, two reasons. First, I'm a Halfa, too." To this, he looked into my eyes again.

He stared for a moment, then asked, "No. There's no such thing. It's impossible. Can you prove it?"

I nodded. "You know that I'm a ghost, right? I don't have to prove that part?" He nodded so I got up, took a breath, and changed to Fenton. "I was born like this, and was turned into a Halfa."

"... What's the second reason?" He asked, looking me over and returning to the middle of the bed slowly.

I sat down on the bed so I could face Vlad. I pushed a piece of his hair back. He flinched, but let me do it. He looked really tired.

I told them about how I was from the future, how I was Maddie and Jack's son, how I met my time's Vlad... Everything except Dan and how me and Vlad were enemies. After that, he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5 : Changing

Chapter 5 : Changing

It was a few months later. The longer Vlad was in the hospital, the more insane he got. It got to the point he couldn't even remember who I was, even though I would tell him all the time. Sometimes, he would even go so far as to attack me.

I couldn't blame him. Becoming a Halfa this way must be like a baby finally getting it's teeth. Not something pleasant, but at the end, worth it.

Even though he didn't remember who I was and attacked me some times, I stayed by his side. I loved him, and nothing would change that.

And finally, the day came when he became Plasmius. He was on the bed, sweating and panting and screaming. I knew it was coming. I grabbed his hand. "Vlad? Are you okay?" I asked.

"No! Danny!" Tears were falling down his face. "Danny! It hurts! What's happening!?"

I was really grateful for the sound proof walls in the quarantine section right now. "It's happening, Vlad. You're becoming a Halfa." I smiled down at him. He looked at me with pain in his eyes, but he managed to smile. "Like... Like you... Ahh! Danny! What do I do!?"

"Let it happen, Vlad."

His screams filled the room as his hair turned from silvery white to dark black, his teeth became fangs, and his eyes turned red. But his eyes were different. They were still red, and there was still no whites, but there was a pupil. It made them less scary, and I liked it. The two black rings formed around his waist turning him completely into Vlad Plasmius.

He was breathing really heard, but opened his eyes and looked at me. "Danny...?"

I smiled. "Vlad. Vlad Plasmius."

It looked weak, but he managed a confused look. "Plasmius?"

"Your ghost name," I said. "Like mine is Phantom, yours is Plasmius."

He closed his eyes and smiled. "I like it."

I smiled back. He was so perfect. I slowly leaned down and kissed him. I thought he was asleep, so I was shocked when he weakly kissed me back. He mumbled "Phantom..." Before falling asleep.

I smiled, gently touching my lip where ours met.


	7. Chapter 6 : Teaching And Learning

Chapter 6 : Teaching and Learning

It was a few days after Vlad's change into a Halfa. Nothing much happened from then until now. He slept a lot. I couldn't blame him. I was that tired when I first got my ghost powers, but I didn't get the chance to sleep like he did.

But today, he was awake. So, I was going to train him. Not doing much, just teaching him to have control of basic things. I already thought him to change forms. That was important for when the doctors came in to see him. They said he was going to be let out tomorrow, so I had to make sure he had enough control.

"So, what am I doing?" Asked Vlad. He was standing in his ghost form. It was a little weird, I've never seen him stand on the floor in his ghost form before. Walk on the floor, yes. But never just standing there.

"Try floating, like this." I floated a few feet in the air, and Vlad copied.

"Great, now go invisible, like this." I turned invisible.

He copied. We did this all day yesterday, so he was getting a hand of it. The real problem was intangibility. He'd get scared half way and get stuck in objects.

We worked on intangibility until he got it good enough. We both sat on the bed beside each other. "So," I said. "You're out tomorrow. Whatcha gonna do?"

He looked at me and smiled that evil smile he got when he had a plan. I raised my eyebrow at him.

He pushed his lips to mine, and slowly pushed me down on the bed so he was on me. "Ask if you'd be my boyfriend."

I smiled. "Yes!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

He laughed and turned back into a human. "How 'bout I teach you something now?"

"Oh?" I asked. "And what could you teach me?"

He smiled that evil smile that made me shiver. His hand traveled down the side of my body until it reached my waist. "Something fun. You'll enjoy it, I promise.

I smiled as he kissed me. His other hand unzipped the top half of my outfit. He pulled out of the kiss and stared at it intently. To my surprise, he stuck out his tongue and, in one quick movement, turned the fabric intangible and pulled it off.

"Did you see that!?" He looked so excited, like a kid that just did something he didn't know he could do before.

I laughed. "That's good, Vlad. You're learning pretty quick."

"Well, I have a great teacher." He kissed me again. I'm sure we would have gone further, had the doctor not come in. I gasped, turned invisible and intangible before the doctor turned the corner.

"Mr. Masters? How are you feeling?" Asked the doctor.

"Fantastic. And you're not quarantine suite, that's a good sign." Said Vlad.

"Well, Mr. Masters, you are free to leave tomorrow. We called your friends that were there during the lab incident, but we could not get a hold of Daniel Phantom."

"That's fine. I'm sure he'll be there," Vlad said.

"If you're sure."

The doctor and Vlad kept talking. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, the first day with Vlad out of the hospital as my boyfriend.

But, if I recall correctly, after the accident, Vlad finds out that Maddie and Jack got married, (but he's with me now! He already knows they're together) and he goes to see his parents, where he's rejected for being half ghost. I was not looking forward to that.

Okay, Last chapter for a few days 'cause I'm on my way to NY! XD I can't wait to see The Phantom Of The Opera, I wanted to see it for so long, but my mom wouldn't let me watch the movie 'cause it would ruin the musical :D Can't wait!


	8. Chapter 7 : Reuniting

Chapter 7 : Reuniting

Finally the big day came where Vlad could leave. I was sleeping calmly on my side of the bed when Vlad jumped on me, waking me up.

"Ahh! Vlad, what the heck!?" I yelled, almost falling off the bed.

"Morning sunshine! Guess what today is?" I looked up into his face. He was smiling and I've never seen that much excitement in anyone.

I laughed. "So whatcha gonna do once you get out?"

He smiled and kissed me gently. "I don't know. We should probably go to my house, though, since you don't really have a home yet. You can meet my parents."

My heart sank a bit at the mention of his parents. "Vlad, promise you won't hate me."

He tilted his head. "Why? What are you...?" He left the sentence in the air.

I took in a breath. "Something's terrible is gonna happen a few days after you get out of the hospital. I can't tell you what because I promised Clockwork not to alter the timeline too much, but please don't hate me for not preventing it."

He just stared at me. "Is... Is someone going to die?"

I shook my head, "No, oh course not."

He smiled. "We'll, as long as I'm with you it can't be that bad." He berried his head in my shoulder, and I laughed.

I heard someone walking down the hall, so pushed Vlad away to look in his eyes. "I'm gonna go wait with my parents, will you be okay until then?"

He nodded, so I went invisible and intangible and flew to the bathroom near the waiting room. Once I was there, I changed into a different jumpsuit, (one without the Danny Phantom sign) that I went out to buy the day before.

I was very careful to make sure no one took my picture before, so that when this timeline's Danny Phantom exists, my parents (if they remembered me) wouldn't think Phantom was me.

I exited the bathroom, and right away found my parents. "Maddie, Jack!" I called.

They saw me and smiled. I sat across from them. "Danny! How are you?" My dad asked. "We couldn't find you after the portal accident, where'd you go?"

"Oh, something popped up and I had to leave early," I lied. "So what's been going on with you two?"

"Well," mom started, "You're never going to believe this, but Jack and I got married!"

I smiled, even though I already knew. I also already knew what my dad was going to say next, "Yeah! And we're going to have a baby!"

I laughed a bit at my dad's outburst and my mom's blushing face. "Wow, you don't even look pregnant," I said.

"Thanks," she said, blushing more.

Just then, Vlad and some doctor walked into the waiting room. Vlad was wearing a suit I got him when he was in the hospital. Yes, he looked just like the Vlad from my time, now. The slow transformation into a Halfa left his hair white, the suit was just like the suits the old Vlad wore... But something was different. He looked happy.

"Jack! Maddie! Danny!" He ran over to us and gave them both a hug before actually picking me up off the ground to give me mine.

"V-Man! How are ya? Sorry we never came by to see you, but guess what! Me and Mads got married! Isn't that great? And we're gonna have a baby!"

Vlad was laughing at the way Jack kept babbling, but it was a nice, friendly laugh. Not the laugh full of hatred and sarcasm that he used to have.

And it went on like that. Mom and Dad told Vlad everything that happened when he was gone, and I made up a story about having to visit an old friend of mine who was sick (not a lie, since I was with Vlad the whole time).

By the end of the day, Vlad was ready to tell them about us. Not the ghost half, of course, but that we were together.

"Jack, Maddie, I've got some good news of my own," said Vlad. Both my parents stopped eating their fries, (we were at the Nasty Burger, them two in one side of the booth and me and Vlad in the other side) and looked up at Vlad.

He took in a deep breath, and looked down at me with a smile. "Me and Danny are... Together."

They both just stared at us for a moment before my dad pointed out the obvious. "Yea, because me and Maddie wanted to sit together. We can get a table instead of a booth if you really want."

Vlad rolled his eyes and I giggled. "No, Jack. Like you and Maddie are together, me and Danny are together. Like, boyfriends."

Maddie continued to stare at us with her mouth open, but Jack let out an "ohhhhhhh." Followed by a cheerful, "okay!"

Vlad sighed in relief, then turned to mom. "Maddie?"

She blinked, but continued to stare off in space. "You... you're gay?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes."

There was a few more moments of silence before my mom smiled and finally looked at him in the eyes. "Okay, then. I hope you two are happy together. You actually look pretty cute together, with your white hair matching."

Me and Vald looked at each other before giggling. We never thought about that before. But at least they accepted Vlad, and Vlad accepted them.

Sorry for the wait :S I was in NY for a few days. LONG story ):(. Good thing I wrote a few chapters in advance :) Idk how long it will be before I start writing again (though I'll keep posting, don't worry ;D) I'm gonna try a oneshot request and after that finish this story. I only have one more chapter to write then all I have to do is upload the rest of the chapters for y'all :) FYI, I suck at endings :(

Anyways, next chapter'll probably be up tomorrow, unless I sleep all day. Lol jk.


	9. Chapter 8 : Family Meeting

Chapter 8 : Family meeting

We spent a week with my parents at their "new home". They showed us all the ghost hunting stuff they got since Vlad was in the hospital, which made him nervous. Finally, the day came when we went to Vlad's house.

"Vlad! Oh, sweetie, I Hurd you were in the hospital!" His mom exclaimed as she opened the door. She was a short lady, her short hair greying. "We went to see you but they wouldn't let us! Oh, sweetie, are you okay?"

Vlad laughed and hugged her, "Yes, mom, I'm fine. They just didn't know what was wrong and weren't sure if it was contagious."

"Well, it's great to know that you're good now. Who's this?" She asked, finally noticing me.

"Hey, I'm Danny," I said, shaking her hand.

"Claire! Who's at the door!?" Yelled a voice from somewhere in the house.

"Dave! Vlad's here!" She yelled back. "And he brought a friend!" She yelled as an after thought. She looked at me and smiled. "Why don't you come in? Welcome to our home, Danny."

I followed Vlad in, and saw a tall man walk in from a room that must be the kitchen, because he had a flower stained apron on. Vlad must have gotten his height from him. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Dave, this is Danny. He's a friend of Vlad's."

He raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen him before. When did you become friends?"

Valid gave an irritated sigh, but had a smile on his face. "A few days before the accident, actually. Ever since then we've been veery close." He looked at me with a look that almost said 'very very close'.

Vlad and his parents talked about old times for a few hours. I learnt so many funny things about Vlad that I didn't know before. Before I knew it, we had eaten diner and were siting in the living room, ready to tell his parents.

Vlad took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Mom, dad. I have to tell you something. Two somethings, actually."

"What is it, sweetie?" His mom asked.

Vlad looked at me. We were siting beside each other on the couch. "Danny's... Not really a friend. He's my... Boyfriend."

For a few minutes, no one talked, until finally his dad burst out. "WHAT!?

His mom put a hand on his shoulder, "Dave, calm down," she looked at Vlad and smiled. "As long as he's happy with Danny, what does it matter?"

He looked at Vlad, who had tears in his eyes. He sighed. "Are you happy with him, Vlad?"

"Yes," Vlad answered.

He smiled. "Then, welcome to the family, Danny."

I smiled back. "Thanks."

"And the other thing..." Vlad started. "I... There's something... I mean... Dad, I know you don't believe in ghosts, but you have to believe this... Like Danny and I... We're..."

He was having trouble, so I helped. "Vlad, show them. It's easier than explaining."

He nodded, and changed into Vlad Plasmius.

His parents gasped.


	10. Chapter 9 : Ghosts Are Dead!

Chapter 9 : Ghosts Are Dead

"But mom! Dad! It's still me! I'm still Vlad! I'm still your son!" Tears were falling down his face as he stood screaming at his parents. His mom was crying in her husbands shoulder, and he held her tightly somewhat behind her. I couldn't bring myself to look at them in the eyes, but I chanced a glance at Vlad. He didn't look at me, but I could easily see the emotions passing in his eyes. Hurt that his parents hated him, confused at why they felt that way, angry because they're his parents and should love him no matter what, desperate to make them understand, and worst of all, hopelessness. Somehow, deep down, he knew this was the thing I promised Clockwork not to change.

"You're not our son!" Yelled his dad. "You're a ghost! You're dead, and a ghost and ghosts are evil! Get out of my house, and never come back!"

This time, Vlad had no comment. He just stood there, mouth open and tears flowing. I figured now was the time to leave. I got up off the couch, and placed my hand on Vlad's shoulder. "Vlad? C'mon, let's go."

I lead him out, but chanced a glance at his parents. His dad was looking the other way, protecting his wife with his body. But she was looking this way. Our eyes met, hers were full of tears and hurt, but there was also love. Maybe it wasn't his parents that rejected him, maybe just his dad. In fact, his mother said nothing at all, just cried. Maybe she never wanted Vlad to leave...

I didn't have much time to think about it as we passed the corner and went out the front door. Vlad started sobbing and grabbed onto me. We continued to walk, and we finally got to our destination. I guided Vlad into the building, and nodded at the keeper. He nodded back, knowing something like this was going to happen since I warned him before.

We got to the room I rented earlier, and I sat Vlad down on the bed, sitting next to him. He continued crying. "Y-you... Knew..."

I nodded, then rested my head on his as he berried his head in my chest. "Yes, I did."

For what seemed like hours the only sound was Vlad's quiet sobbing. Finally he spoke, though it was barely audible. "D-Danny? Thanks for... Renting the room."

I smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't change what happened, but at least you're not alone this time."

He snuggled closer to me, and we fell asleep that way.

Sorry for the wait! I was gonna upload yesterday, but it was too hot to even do that. But we bought like 3 fans and now it's bearable :)

hope y'all like it, please review so I know if people are still interested in this one :)


	11. Chapter 10 : A New Life

Chapter 10 : A New Life

I walked around the mansion, not really knowing what to do. Vlad said it was a bad idea to leave the place until the me from this time period went back in time, otherwise the me from this time period might freak out.

Normally I found something to do, but I had too much on my mind. The day where Vlad died was coming up to soon. I kept thinking about it.

Yes, the years I spent with Vlad were amazing, but the truth was I didn't want them to end. The worst part was what I found out from all those years. Halfas were immortal. Unless someone killed me, I'd live forever... Without Vlad.

I guess I could always kill myself, but I didn't think I could bring myself to do it.

There must be another way...

Just then, a blue portal opened and sucked me in. I found myself in Clockwork's tower. Clockwork stood in front of the screens, as always. I slowly walked up to him, then stood beside him, watching the screens. I stood with my hands behind my back like Vlad did for what seemed like hours, watching random people's lives.

Finally, Clockwork handed me a little vial of liquid. I took it, looking for a label. When I saw none, I gave him a questioning look. Even though he was looking at the screens and didn't see my face, he answered.

"Danny, have you ever read 'Romeo & Juliet'?"

I opened my mouth to ask him what the connection was when it hit me. "Clockwork... Was this how it worked all along?"

He smiled. "Wait a week and three days before telling your parents, Danny."

I smiled back. "Thanks, Clockwork."

With that, he sent me back. I was in the hall again. I checked the time ; 4:54. Vlad should be home by now. I walked over to the front door and Vlad was just coming in. "Sorry I'm late, Danny. Traffic's crazy. Guess I should have guessed that, being the long weekend and all."

I walked up to him and kissed him. When we pulled apart, he still had his eyes closed, but hummed contently. "What was that about? Not saying I don't like it, but...?"

I sighed. "Vlad, we need to talk."

His smile turned into a frown. "W-why?" I didn't answer, but gestured for him to follow me into the living room. I sat on the couch and patted the spot beside me so he would sit. "Danny?"

I took in a deep breath. Vlad's stubborn, but I did it before.

Ahhhh! Power's been off and on, but I think it's stable now... Hopefully :)

anyway, there are only 13 chapters, so I hope to finish this soon ;P


	12. Chapter 11 : Goodnight, Vlad

Chapter 11 : Goodnight, Vlad

_this chapter has mature content. There will be a paragraph telling you when it starts, and another telling you when it's over._

"Danny?" Asked Vlad, hesitantly.

"It's okay, Vlad. I know you're scared, but Clockwork said everything would be fine." I slowly and lightly traced from his ear to his chest with my finger, watching my finger instead of Vlad's closed eyes.

"Did he actually said that? Word for word?"

I bit my lip. "It was implied."

He took in a big breath and looked me in the eyes. "I'm scared, Danny. What if I don't wake up?"

I smiled and moved a piece of loose hair from his face. I always liked his hair better down. "Then I'll follow you wherever you go."

He looked up at me, too shocked to speak. My smile grew bigger, and I gave him a kiss. "Now, drink the poison, Vlad. I'll never be your boyfriend if you don't do it, remember?"

I held him in my arms until he took it. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for something to happen. I smiled. "I told you, Vlad. Everything will be fine."

"Danny, what if I don't wake up?"

Okay, So you don't have to read this if you don't wanna, you won't miss nothin' important. This is really the D/V part that makes it rated M. If you don't wanna read, skip until the next big space like the one above.

I chuckled, then lightly traced my tongue up his neck. He shivered, but stopped his panicking. "D-Daniel?"

I liked it when he called me Daniel, it always meant we were going to have some fun. "Once more before bed, Vlad?"

He shivered, then moaned, "Daniel..."

I smiled that evil smile Vlad used to give me. I always used to think Vlad would be the one on top, but I took control more than he did. I lightly bit his neck, liking the sounds he made.

I let one of my hands travel up his shirt to lightly play with his nipple, while the other one pull down his pyjama pants. He moaned, then started unbuttoning his top.

I laughed. "In a hurry?"

He growled, "How long until that stuff takes effect?"

"Not long," I kissed him, then let my lips gently trace his as I continued, "but we can make it."

I grabbed him in my hand, which made him gasp, then placed my other hand on his neck. "Danie-!"

I lightly licked his ear lobe, then whispered, hissing slightly. "Shhht, Vlad. Lets try to do this quietly, hmm?" I admit it, I liked being in charge.

He was gasping for breath, but still managed to nod a little. I lightened my grip and let him take in a deep breath.

I started to move my other hand, making him whimper. Without moving my hand off his neck, I lightly trailed the vein. Vlad's hand reflectively moved to stop mine, but I grabbed his fingers in my mouth and began sucking them.

Vlad was breathing heavily. I could tell he was almost there. I moved my hand off his neck for just a moment, but it was just long enough for him to catch his breath and flip us so he was on top.

I was shocked, I just laid there staring at him. He gave that evil smile he used to give me, and I shivered. "Daniel, let me be on top this time."

I smiled. "Okay, as you wish, Vlad."

He smirked, and lightly traced my entrance with his fingers that still had my saliva on them. He lightly pushed them in, preparing me for what was to come. It didn't take long, and soon he was inside of me, hitting that perfect spot.

"V-Vla-" I gasped. This time Vlad's hand was on my neck.

"Now now, Daniel," he mocked me. "Let's try to do this quietly, hmm?"

I smiled and shut up. We were both really close. He grabbed me and started moving at the same time as he thrust into me, and I finally collapsed. Vlad came shortly after and collapsed beside me.

Okay, y'all can continue reading if you skipped that part :)

Vlad sighed contently and snuggled into my chest. I lightly traced circles on his back. "You'll be fine, Vlad. It'll only be a few days, then we'll be doing this again."

He mumbled something incomprehensible. Soon his breathing evened out, and started to slow. I lightly kissed his head and whispered softly, "Goodnight, Vlad. I love you," before reaching over and turning off the light.

In the morning Vlad wasn't breathing, and I called to report he was dead.


	13. Chapter 12 : Explanations

Chapter 12 : Explanations

Vlad slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was me. He smiled weakly. "D...anny..."

I smiled, tears flowing out my eyes. The days without him were horrible, but now I had him back. "Hey, Vlad. Had a good sleep?"

He chuckled lightly at the joke, moving his head to the side. He couldn't move yet so he just stayed there, my hand in his. It took some work convincing everyone he was dead, and even more work to keep him "alive" until they berried him.

But now he was back. The me from this timeline thought he was dead, and in a month, a week, and three days, I could finally see my parents again. I admit, I was nervous. What if they rejected me? I mean, what kind of ghost hunters would accept that their son is a ghost, that he's in love with their old collage friend, that their son from this time line went back in time and was friends with them all in collage?

I pet Vlad's soft white hair. I really did love him. Yes, I would miss my family if they rejected me, but as long as I was with Vlad, I would be okay. After all, Vlad's parents rejected him, and he survived.

I brushed my lips over his. They were still cold, but not like death. Cold like.., like his ghost form. I smiled. I haven't left my ghost form since I showed Vlad. I focused my energy and turned into Fenton, just to make sure I still could.

Vlad opened his eyes when the light faded away, and looked at me confused. "Danny?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Haven't been in my human for for a while, wanted to make sure I still had it."

He smiled and held my hand a little tighter. I sighed. At least he was getting his strength back.

I picked up the phone and dialled my old home's number. "Hello?"

My mom's voice still sounded sad; the after effect of loosing her only son. I took in a big breath. "Maddie, it's Danny. I heard about your son, and I kinda need to talk to you about it."

I heard her gasp from the other end of the phone. "Did you find Danny!?"

I sighed. I didn't wanna give her false hope, so I only said, "Please, Maddie. This is important. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, I hung up.

Me and Vlad stood outside of my old home. We were wearing winter jackets as the snow slowly fell from the cold winter sky. I stood with my hands lazily in my pockets. Vlad stood beside me, wearing what seemed to be the biggest, black snow coat money could buy, with a scarf covering his face to his nose, a hate covering his whole head, and a hot cup of hot coffee held between hands wearing thick mittens. Even with all that, he was shivering. It was times like this I loved my ice core.

I took in a deep breath. "Let's go."

I knocked on the door, and in a few moments my mother opened the door. It was obvious she was crying. She looked at me confused for a moment, until I spoke up. "Hey, Maddie."

Her face suddenly lit up. "Danny!" She looked at Vlad. "Who's that?"

Vlad looked up at her and gave a small smile, though none of us could see it. "He's a friend of ours. Can we come in?"

She nodded and moved aside. It was just as cold inside as it was outside, due to the giant blizzard and lack of power. Either way, I took off my coat and placed it on the hook. "Danny, it's far too cold, keep your coat on."

I smiled at her. "Maddie, after I explain this all to you, it'll all make sense." I lead them all to the living room where my dad was trying to fix the generator. "Jack, Maddie, please sit down."

They sat down, side by side, without a word. I've never seen my dad so quiet, but I understood why.

"Maddie, Jack... Um... Mom? Dad?"

They both just stared at me, so I continued.

"When you made the ghost portal, I was stupid enough to... Go inside of it. Somehow I activated it, and it turned me into a Halfa. Half ghost, half human." At that, I changed to Danny Fenton. My dad just gaped stupidly, but my mother gasped and covered her mouth. "When Vlad died, I got depressed because I loved him. I couldn't live without him, so I went to Clockwork; a ghost who controls time. He sent me back in time, and that's when I met you guys in collage. When the portal exploded, it turned Vlad into a Halfa."

At this, Vlad finally spoke, "Most painful experience ever."

They both stared at Vlad, who they thought was dead. "As you see, Vlad's still alive. We had to fake his death to the world so that the me from this time line would go to the past." I started to feel chilly, so changed back into Phantom.

We sat there for an hour and a half before they started to ask questions. It was a lot to sink in, and finally we took them back to the mansion to get away from the cold.


	14. Chapter 13 : Loose Ends

Like I said before, I suck at endings :S I'm gonna try to get better, though.

Chapter 13 : Loose Ends

Vlad walked into the busily restaurant. He hadn't been in it for years. The last time was when he was graduating high school, he went with his parents.

The note he received told him to go to table 14 at exactly 8:30. It was in Danny's handwriting, but he knew for a fact that Danny was with his parents tonight at the fair.

He made it to the table and looked up. Standing on the other side of the table with a similar note, was his mom.

Everyone sat at the table, enjoying a nice home cooked Christmas dinner. My mom ruffled my black hair, almost making my Santa hat fall off. "Mom!"

She laughed, them gave me a kiss on the cheek. Jazz was talking to Vlad's mom about some psychology junk, and my mom jumped in. Vlad was talking to my dad about some new ghost hunting equipment, and I was siting beside my new little brother. He was only two, but was adorable. He had black hair like me, but my mom's eyes. He ate like my dad, but stayed somewhere between my mother and father in size.

After we ate, we started to decorate the tree. I always used to hate Christmas, because my parents would always fight. But Vlad, his mom and I convinced them that fighting would be a bad influence on the baby. Surprisingly, this Christmas was going great. After decorating, I gave my little brother Dylan the star, changed to Phantom, and lifted him to the top of the tree. Everyone cheered when he successfully placed it. Life was amazing for our little family.

Claire sat quietly in her bed, staring at the ceiling. This was an amazing Christmas, but something was missing. As if on cue, Dave appeared out of thin air above the bed. He curled up next to her, turning the blanket intangible and placing it over their bodies.

For a while, it was quiet. Finally she spoke. "You know, Dave. You really should apologize to Vlad."

He sighed. "I know. I just..."

"Don't explain anything to me, Dave." It was quiet for a while before she spoke again. "You know, I heard him crying once. He just left the room and Danny followed. I went to ask what was wrong and he was crying. He blames himself for the accident, you know."

"That's crazy, it wasn't his fault," Dave replied.

"That's what Danny said, but Vladdy's still sad. He says that the last time he ever saw you, you rejected him."

He sighed heavily on her neck. She still wasn't used to the cold breath of a ghost. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow's Christmas, so I'll go see him then. I'll apologize for everything. Promise."

I cuddled closer to Vlad as the fire radiated heat from the fire place. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me even closer. My ghost sense went off, and I pulled away so fast that Vlad almost spilt his glade of wine. "Danny?"

My ghost sense hasn't gone off in a long time - no ghost was stupid enough to face both me and Vlad. Other ghosts have come, but they were friends, and announced their arrival before coming.

We waited for a while, and finally the form of a ghost took form before us. "Dad!?" Vlad just sat there, not knowing weather to beat him up, walk away, or hug him.

Dave took in a deep breath and begone explaining.

The next day, Dave was introduced to the rest of the family. My mom and dad were skeptical at first, but quickly began to trust Dave. It was a big milestone in their studies : A ghost who acts just like a human, with no apparent obsession.

Dave, of course, was skeptical of my parents at first. A ghost and ghost hunters under the same roof doesn't seem safe, but eventually they all got over it. They bonded like they were always friends, and finally became one big happy family.

And that's the end :) Hope y'all liked it Tell me if ya do so I might write more like it ;)


End file.
